Social Glee-dia
by strop-shop
Summary: What happens when the New Directions take to the web? Hell breaks loose. Yep here we go... Along the way you can become more acquainted with the crazy side of the warblers and most importantly, klaine. So, prepare yourself for... Social Glee-dia! (yes, the title is literally a pun)
1. S3E1 The Purple Piano Project

**S3.E1**

 **The Purple Piano Project.**

Jacob Ben Israel Uploaded a video:

Shalom Blogosphere! McKinley High Year 2011/12

89 Likes 27 Dislikes

Rachel Berry sent a message to: 'New Directions!'

 **Rachel Berry:** Did you see the JBI video?

 **Santana Lopez:** Hell yes I did, I looked hot.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I don't want to watch it.

 **Rachel Berry:** Why not?

 _Quinn Fabray left the group._

 **Noah Puckerman:** Woah, what happened there?

 **Artie Abrams:** Don't ask me

 **Rachel Berry:** She's gone a bit crazy.

 **Santana Lopez:** Shut it Berry.

 **Rachel Berry:** I saw her in the hall today. She has pink hair.

 **Brittany Pierce:** I love Pink!

 _Brittany Pierce sent a sticker._

 _Brittany Pierce sent a sticker._

 _Brittany Pierce sent a sticker._

 **Kurt Hummel:** Please stop.

 _Santana Lopez sent a sticker._

 _Santana Lopez Sent a sticker._

 _Brittany Pierce sent a sticker._

 **Kurt Hummel: ...**

 **Finn Hudson:** Kurt, dinners ready.

 **Kurt Hummel:** We are in the same house, you know.

 **Finn Hudson:** Yeah but I don't wanna shout.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Fine. Blaine and I will be down in a minute.

 **Santana Lopez:** Wanky.

 **Kurt Hummel:** shut up San

 _Brittany Pierce sent a sticker._

* * *

 **Tina Cohen-Chang:** What did you guys think of the purple pianos?

 **Santana Lopez:** Yet another one on Mr. Shue's ridiculous ideas.

 **Rachel Berry:** I like it.

 **Artie Abrams:** Of course you do

 **Mercedes Jones:** Just because you want to put on a show to everyone in public.

 **Rachel Berry:** Not true!

 **Santana Lopez:** Mercedes is right hobbit.

 **Rachel Berry:** Stop ganging up on me!

 **Kurt Hummel** posted a link to YouTube: "The Kiss That Missed."

 **Mercedes Jones:** Hahahahah

 **Brittany Pierce:** hahahaa

 _Rachel Berry left the group._

 **Finn Hudson:** Good job guys...

* * *

 **Tina Cohen-Chang** is feeling gross.

12 people like this.

Comments:

 **Artie Abrams:** It's pretty impressive how we managed to start that food fight.

 **Mike Chang:** We all do Tina.

 **Mercedes Jones:** I can't believe it went so badly.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I can't believe I got spaghetti sauce in my hair.

 **Blaine Anderson** replied to **Kurt Hummel's** comment: I bet you still looked cute.

 **Santana Lopez:** Wanky.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Not relevant.

 **Santana Lopez:** Oh, but it is – I bet Anderson has a fetish

 **Blaine Anderson:** Hey!

 **Santana Lopez:** You didn't deny it.

 **Kurt Hummel:** …

 **Tina Cohen-Chang:** Can you guys take this off my post

* * *

 **Blaine Anderson** started at **McKinley High School.**

 **Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel** and 34 others like this.

Comments:

 **Pam Anderson:** I'm so proud of you, honey!

 **Kurt Hummel** likes this.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Mother…

 **Kurt Hummel:** Finally.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Oh hush you.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Make me.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Oh, I intend to.

 **Kurt Hummel:** ;) I love you

 **Blaine Anderson:** I love you more

 **Finn Hudson:** You guys are so sappy.

 **Wes Montgomery:** Kurt! What did you do to him!

 **Jeff Sterling:** NNNOOOOO! BLAINE WHY

 **Trent Nixon:** I can't believe you left us Blaine! :(

 **Nick Duval** created a page: Bring Blaine back to Dalton!

 **Wes Montgomery, Jeff Sterling, Blaine Anderson** and 17 others like this page.

Comments:

 **Blaine Anderson:** Aww guys, that's so sweet!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, why did you like the page? Is there something you're not telling me?

 **Blaine Anderson** likes this.

 **David Thompson:** I think they want you back, Blaine.

 **Blaine Anderson:** You think?

 **Nick Duval:** Will you come back to us now Blaine?

 **Blaine Anderson:** Sorry guys, it's still a no.

* * *

 **Kurt Hummel** sent a message to **The Warblers**

 **Kurt Hummel:** Guess what Blaine did

 **Trent Nixon:** Is this about Blaine abandoning our school to go to yours?

 **Nick Duval:** I miss Blaine.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Me too.

 **Thad Harwood:** Me three.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Do you want to know or not?

 **Blaine Anderson:** Don't tell them kurt.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Why not?

 **Blaine Anderson:** ITS SO EMBARASSING

 **Kurt Hummel:** Nothing you can do will stop me from telling them.

 **Blaine Anderson:** I'll give you kisses!

 **Kurt Hummel:** I'm listening.

 **Trent Nixon:** Stop flirting and tell us

 **David Thompson:** I second that, Trent.

 **Blaine Anderson:** fine.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Blaine sang a song in the courtyard and got a piano set on fire.

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 **Kurt Hummel:** What on earth are you doing?

 **Blaine Anderson:** Making sure nobody sees what you said.

 **Kurt Hummel:** They can just scroll up, you know

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 _Blaine Anderson sent a sticker._

 **Wes Montgomery:** YOU SET A PIANO ON FIRE

 **Trent Nixon:** HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT

 **Nick Duval:** You've really changed since you went to a public school

 **David Thompson:** This is certainly a step up from jumping on furniture.

 _Blaine Anderson left the group._

 **Kurt Hummel:** Oops.

 **Wes Montgomery:** You should probably talk to him.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Probably.

* * *

 **Rachel Berry** checked in at the **Dayton Doubletree.**

With **Kurt Hummel**

 **Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson** and 9 other people like this.

Comments:

 **Finn Hudson:** How did it go?

 **Rachel Berry:** Terrible.

 **Kurt Hummel:** It could have gone better.

 **Mercedes Jones:** Wait, where did you go?

 **Kurt Hummel:** A NYADA mixer.

 **Mercedes Jones:** oh, ok.

* * *

 **Blaine Anderson** sent a message to **Kurt Hummel.**

 **Blaine Anderson:** How did the NYADA thing go?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Horribly.

I realised that maybe I'm not good enough for New York.

 **Blaine Anderson:** You are definitely good enough for that city, and if you don't get into that school then, screw them.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I guess you're right.

 **Blaine Anderson:** And you'll always have me.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Always?

 **Blaine Anderson:** Well, unless you get sick of me.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I'll never get sick of you xx

 **Blaine Anderson:** I love you

 **Kurt Hummel:** I love you more

 **Blaine Anderson:** Impossible.

* * *

 **Kurt Hummel** is feeling happy.

 **Blaine Anderson, Burt Hummel** and 13 others like this.

Comments:

 **Blaine Anderson:** I'm glad.

 **Rachel Berry:** Why are you guys so cute? **Finn Hudson** why don't you do things like this to me?!

 **Finn Hudson** is feeling happy.

 **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** like this.

Comments:

 **Rachel Berry:** Not the same thing!

 **Noah Puckerman:** ouch, man.

* * *

 **William-Shuester** uploaded a video: "Sue Sylvester GLITTER BOMB"

3,132 views

322 Likes 25 Dislikes

Comments:

 **Sues-Corner:** Nice try, Sue Sylvester just went up 7 points in the polls.

 **Miss-Barbra-Berry:** Is this what second-hand embarrassment feels like?

 **Kurtmcqueen:** I really shouldn't be laughing at this. But I am.

 **Blaine-Warbler:** Are all the teachers like this?

 **Kurtmcqueen** replied to **Blaine-Warbler's** post

 **Kurtmcqueen:** ummm

 **The-Chef-Jeff:** DO YOU REGRET TRANSFERING NOW

 **Itstrent:** COME BACK TO US

 **Blaine-Warbler:** Still a no.

* * *

 _Finn Hudson added Blaine Anderson to the group 'New Directions!'_

 **Finn Hudson:** Sorry about what I said, Blaine.

 **Blaine Anderson:** It's ok.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Yeah, you were a bit of a jerk.

 **Blaine Anderson:** its ok honey, he apologised.

 **Mercedes Jones:** Um, honey?

 **Rachel Berry:** I was gonna say the same thing, Cedes

 **Kurt Hummel:** Calm down guys.

 **Blaine Anderson** shared a video: 'Cats Morph into Croissants.'

 **Kurt Hummel:** We'll talk about this later.

 **Blaine Anderson:** ok honey.

 _Santana Lopez left the group._


	2. S3E2 I Am Unicorn

**S3.E2**

 **I Am Unicorn.**

 **Kurt Hummel** sent a message to **Blaine Anderson.**

 **Kurt Hummel:** You'll never guess what happened when Brittany came over tonight.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Was it a repeat of your 'straight phase'? ;)

 **Kurt Hummel:** Sometimes I regret telling you about that…

 **Blaine Anderson:** no you don't ;)

 **Kurt Hummel:** well, it's not that

 **Blaine Anderson:** hmmmm

 **Kurt Hummel:** try again.

 **Blaine Anderson:** was it a surprise party?

 **Kurt Hummel:** no…

 **Blaine Anderson:** DID YOU GET A DOG

 **Kurt Hummel:** Will you please calm down

 **Blaine Anderson:** DID YOU?

 **Kurt Hummel:** What part of calm down did you not understand?

 **Blaine Anderson:** You haven't answered my question.

 **Kurt Hummel:** no I did not get a dog.

 **Blaine Anderson:** (was it a cat?)

 **Kurt Hummel:** She showed me the posters she made for my campaign. (why would we get a cat?)

 _Kurt Hummel sent a photo._

 **Blaine Anderson:** They look so… Gay? (can we get a cat?)

 **Kurt Hummel:** That's what I said. (maybe some other time)

 **Blaine Anderson:** Can you give me a copy?

 **Kurt Hummel:** I'm not finished yet

 _Kurt Hummel sent a photo._

 **Blaine Anderson:** What the heck is that?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Heck?

 **Blaine Anderson:** I can still be dapper.

Will you tell me what that thing is.

 **Kurt Hummel:** she called it "Kurt Hummel's Bulging Pink Fun Sack."

…

Blaine? Are you okay?

 **Blaine Anderson:** Oh god

I'm crying

That is so funny

 **Kurt Hummel:** It's not funny

 **Blaine Anderson:** It's hilarious.

 **Kurt Hummel:** …

 **Blaine Anderson:** Kurt?

Please don't ignore me :'(

Kkkkkuuuuuurrrrrttttttttttttt

 **Kurt Hummel:** …

 **Mike Chang** sent a message to 'New Directions!'

 **Mike Chang:** Don't forget booty camp this afternoon guys!

 **Mercedes Jones:** Do I really have to go?

 **Mike Chang:** Yes. You do understand the meaning of mandatory, right?

 **Mercedes Jones:** I'm not stupid. I just don't want to go.

 **Finn Hudson:** I don't think anyone wants to.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Well, maybe if you learnt to dance then you wouldn't have to go.

 **Finn Hudson:** Hey! You have to go as well!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Yes, but at least I know my left foot from my right foot

 **Blaine Anderson:** ooh burn

 **Finn Hudson:** Blaine?

 **Blaine Anderson:** yes?

 **Finn Hudson:** WHY DID YOU VOLUNTEER TO GO

 **Blaine Anderson:** Because I have nothing else to do

 **Mercedes Jones:** Do you not get any homework.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Yes, but I've already done it. The work here is much easier than the work at Dalton.

 **Kurt Hummel:** It must be so easy for you

 **Blaine Anderson:** It is.

 **Finn Hudson:** But why do you want to go?

 **Blaine Anderson:** So I can spend more time with Kurt

 **Kurt Hummel:** :)

 **Blaine Anderson:** :)

 **Mercedes Jones:** You guys are so cute

 **Finn Hudson:** ummm

 **Rachel Berry:** ARE YOU GUYS MESSAGING EACH OTHER IN LESSONS!?

 **Mercedes Jones:** yeah

 **Finn Hudson:** yes

 **Blaine Anderson:** we are

 **Rachel Berry:** Couldn't this wait until lunch?

 **Mike Chang:** No

 **Mercedes Jones:** no

 **Finn Hudson:** No

 **Kurt Hummel:** No

 **Noah Puckerman:** no

 **Blaine Anderson:** Is she always like that?

 **Kurt Hummel:** pretty much.

 _Rachel Berry left the group._

 **Finn Hudson:** Not again…

 **Blaine Anderson** sent a message to **Kurt Hummel.**

 **Blaine Anderson:** I miss you.

 **Kurt Hummel:** This lesson finishes in five minutes. Tell me how much you missed me then

 **Blaine Anderson:** Or I could show you?

 **Kurt Hummel:** They hated me

 **Blaine Anderson:** who hated you?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Artie, Beiste and Miss Pillsbury.

 **Blaine Anderson:** I seriously doubt that they hate you

 **Kurt Hummel:** I thought I nailed my audition but apparently I'm too much like a 'lady'

 **Blaine Anderson:** They said that?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Pretty much

 **Blaine Anderson:** There's nothing wrong with being yourself, Kurt

 **Kurt Hummel:** Well, apparently there is

 **Blaine Anderson:** Please don't beat yourself up about this

 **Kurt Hummel:** There's nothing else I can do

 **Blaine Anderson:** Fight back. Prove you're worth choosing.

 **Kurt Hummel:** But what if they're right? What then?

 **Blaine Anderson:** They're not right. There's no such thing as being 'too feminine' and if they don't choose you then screw them. They will have made the biggest mistake.

 **Kurt Hummel:** You would be so much better as Tony.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Don't put yourself down, if you get Tony you'll be the best one ever. Trust me.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I do trust you.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Good.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Thankyou x

 **Blaine Anderson:** I love you x

 **Kurt Hummel:** I love you too x

 _Mercedes Jones added Quinn Fabray to the group 'New Directions!'_

 **Brittany Pierce:** You're back!

 **Mercedes Jones:** We missed you

 **Quinn Fabray:** I'm glad to be back. What did I miss?

 **Jeff Sterling** sent a message to **The Warblers**

 **Jeff Sterling:** Blaine?

 **Blaine Anderson:** what

 **Jeff Sterling:** I miss you.

 **Trent Nixon:** Me too

 **Nick Duval:** Please come back.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Come on guys, this has happened every day since I transferred.

 **Trent Nixon:** SAVE US FROM THE NEW COUNCIL

 **Blaine Anderson:**...

 **Kurt Hummel:** Are you guys ever going to stop?

 **Jeff Sterling:** No. We want Blaine back

 **Kurt Hummel:** Really? I couldn't tell.

 **Nick Duval:** I miss your singing. We won't win with Sebastian as our lead.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Who is Sebastian?

 **Trent Nixon:** Your replacement.

 **Nick Duval:** Come visit us and you can meet him.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Maybe some other time guys.

 **Jeff Sterling:** Why don't you want to visit us?

 **Blaine Anderson:** I have things to do

 **Nick Duval:** Kurt doesn't count, Blaine.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Hey! :(

 _Blaine Anderson left the group._

 **Kurt Hummel:** Well done, guys.

 **Jeff Sterling:** you should probably apologise, Nick.

 **Wes Montgomery:** That was a bit insensitive.

 **Nick Duval:** I will.

 _Nick Duval added Blaine Anderson to the group The Warblers_

 **Blaine Anderson:** :)

 **Kurt Hummel** updated his status:

You make a beautiful Tony **Blaine Anderson**.

 **Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry** and 9 others like this.

COMMENTS:

 **Blaine Anderson:** What?

 **Kurt Hummel:** I may or may not have snuck into your audition.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Are you annoyed that I auditioned for Tony?

 **Kurt Hummel:** No. I'm proud of you x

 **Blaine Anderson:** Really?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Really.

 **Rachel Berry:** What about Nyada!

 **Kurt Hummel:** What about it?

 **Rachel Berry:** You NEED to be Tony!

 **Kurt Hummel:** I don't need to be.

 **Rachel Berry:** But you want to be Tony

 **Kurt Hummel:** I want Blaine to be Tony, I want to be Senior Class President

 **Blaine Anderson:** And you will be

 **Kurt Hummel:** You really think so?

 **Blaine Anderson:** You would be the best president of all time

 **Rachel Berry:** …


End file.
